


How to say I love you, an instructional course by Byun Baekhyun

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [37]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform, simple and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Scenario: Baekhyun is confused because Kyungsoo is confused about whether or not he loves Baekhyun, but anyway he's terrible at confessing it so Baekhyun teaches him how.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	How to say I love you, an instructional course by Byun Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> Um... Hi? Haha, it's been a while. Enjoy ;;;

Baekhyun had a habit of working on his bed, lying on his stomach with his pencil in his mouth and his textbook in front of him. For better or for worse, it was a habit that had stuck with him through twelve years of school and three years of college, so of course he would bring it into his fourth despite the fact that -- and he was well aware of this -- he always got tired and lazy by the end of the first hour studying in bed. It was true, Baekhyun supposed, that doing work while lying down wasn’t the most productive way of studying. But it worked out well enough, especially when the studying arrangements of the room were like this: Baekhyun on the bed, and Kyungsoo at the desk.

Here was Baekhyun’s second habit: going to Kyungsoo’s place to study, even though Kyungsoo almost always objected and probably didn’t benefit at all from having his distracting presence in the room. He just liked it. Being in the room with his boyfriend in (relative) silence, humming to himself while he studied knowing Kyungsoo was listening, kicking his feet behind him until Kyungsoo told him to stop because he couldn’t concentrate on his work, telling Kyungsoo to  _ make me  _ and having him roll his eyes because even though that phrase  _ should _ elicit some sort of sexual-tension-esque response it just never did with Kyungsoo, and really none of these reasons were of the productive sort but he still liked studying at Kyungsoo’s place and so he did it often, without apology. Somehow, despite all the grumbling, Baekhyun always managed to get Kyungsoo to agree. His boyfriend would open the door after a random  _ I’m here _ and sigh, then complain just enough that Baekhyun was sure he’d tell him no this time. Then Baekhyun would flutter his eyelashes and give Kyungsoo a pitiful look and he’d move to the side and let him in. Just like that, without fail. Another reason why Baekhyun’s habit existed. He liked it, and Kyungsoo didn’t stop him.

Most days they spent hours in silence. Baekhyun would do his work and Kyungsoo would do his, neither saying a word to the other. Occasionally Kyungsoo would tell Baekhyun to be quiet, or ask him if he wanted anything to eat, or Baekhyun would ask Kyungsoo a question or complain about his work out loud, but other than that he was used to the silence. He was used to doing work quietly in Kyungsoo’s room, not expecting any real attention from him in any sort of way. Kyungsoo was, for all intents and purposes, the biggest habit Baekhyun knew. He was steady. Maybe in some ways predictable, or so Baekhyun always felt until Kyungsoo managed to surprise him, which he did every so often like this particular moment, Baekhyun on the bed and Kyungsoo at his desk, watching him.

He was nibbling on his eraser when he noticed. It was instinct. He paused in the middle of contemplating the question and turned, only to find Kyungsoo looking at him like he was trying to figure him out. Baekhyun tilted his head and smiled. “What?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said. “I just… I just don’t get it.”

“Get what? Do you need help?”

“It’s not that. You’re just… I mean. How can I like you this much?”

Baekhyun blinked at him. “What?”

“It doesn’t really make sense to me. What does it even mean to love someone? My head hurts just thinking about it and I don’t get it.”

“You don’t have to,” Baekhyun said, furrowing his brow. He didn’t really get it either, why Kyungsoo was confused about it. “You just love someone if you love someone? But anyway you don’t have to say you love me or anything. It’s not a rule to dating that you have to say it. You don’t even have to actually love me right now -- wow this is really weird to say -- I mean, we only just started dating a year ago and it’s totally normal to just like me a normal amount if that’s what you’re worried about?”

“But I like you more than the normal amount,” Kyungsoo said. “Does that mean I love you?”

“Uh… I don’t know.” Was this a confession? Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to do. “It’s-- it’s okay.”

“I love you,” Kyungsoo said firmly. Then, like he was trying out a new toothpaste: “...I love you?”

“I love you too?”

“Why is it so weird? I don’t get it. You’ve been in relationships before, why are you so weird about it?”

Baekhyun felt like he was going through an identity crisis. “I don’t know. I just feel like… Wait. How is this my fault? You’re the one making it weird!”

“How am I making it weird?”

Baekhyun sat up, rustling papers as he did. “You just confessed to me but didn’t? It’s like you’re teasing me or something. Do you love me or not?”

“I don’t know.”

“I dOn’T KNoW.”

“Don’t mock me!”

“Then stop being so mockable!” 

The two of them stared each other down, like those wild wild west scenes where two cowboys went face to face in a duel. 

“Howdy, partner,” Baekhyun whispered menacingly. 

Kyungsoo’s replying expression was of  _ what the fuck _ nature. “What?”

“Look,” Baekhyun said, pointing at him. Kyungsoo turned to look. “No, I didn’t mean-- nevermind. Stop looking. It was for emphasis. Look,” Baekhyun repeated, this time without the pointing, “maybe you like me a lot, but you don’t love me. Or maybe you do love me. But either way, you’re doing it all wrong.”

“Huh?”

“Come here.” Baekhyun patted beside him. Obediently, Kyungsoo came over and sat down. “You don’t have work to do, right?”

Kyungsoo blinked. “I do, but not that much this time. Why?”

“I just wanted to make sure I have time to explain this.”

Kyungsoo squinted in confusion. “Is it that complicated?”

“Just listen. Or observe. Whatever.” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo right in the eyes, then said, “This is the proper way to confess.” He leaned in closer. Kyungsoo’s eyelashes fluttered a bit, his eyes following Baekhyun’s movement. Softly, Baekhyun pressed his lips to his, and then they were kissing, warm and slow, Baekhyun holding onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder to steady himself. It was always his favorite thing, kissing Kyungsoo. Responsive, gentle, pushing-- Baekhyun felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach as Kyungsoo kissed him back, and the feeling lingered even as he pulled away. “I love you,” he said. 

Kyungsoo seemed dazed. “I love you too.”

Baekhyun laughed as he trailed his hand down his arm, squeezing his hand. “Good. See? You did it.”

“Just like that?”

“Yeah, just like that.”

Kyungsoo seemed to think about it. Then he came closer. “Can I try again?”

“Hm…” Baekhyun pretended to consider, though Kyungsoo was already leaning in. Eyes fluttering closed he whispered, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys hello let me explain. Classes have started and hah. It is super hard to get work done AND study AND still have the creative juices left to write. I feel so bad honestly because. I don't know I just want to post!! Not to say that I haven't been writing but completing stuff to post is 90% of the battle I've been losing.
> 
> Anyway, I've been debating on making a tumblr where I'd post little snippets of Baeksoo stuff I'm working on or just have saved and never uploaded for reasons™. Actually. I've already made it whoops. A looooong time ago and I was supposed to tell you guys about it in my next post except that the next post is now, and now I'm second guessing. Would you guys rather just wait until I complete them, or would you be interested in lil snippets? A part of this thought is because I haven't been able to post recently, so at least I'd be able to post something even if it isn't a finished product. It really doesn't matter to me though! Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Since I can't guarantee I'll be posting a new fic soon, I just want to say I missed you guys! I hope you're all doing super duper well and that you guys are mentally, physically, emotionally, and financially thriving!! If not I'm sending you guys strength from where I am ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ ily stay safe <3333


End file.
